Who am I now?
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Al's body is gone but Ed thinks there's another way to get Al a body. Character death. Right now this is a one shot but that could change.


**Before I start this story I'd like to first thank my beta reader Pikaskye who helped me with the plot and grammar/spelling. This is suppose to be a one shot but if you guys want me to continu it please tell on to the story!**

.

He was alone in the world. Standing on the hill he looked down at the gravestone.

**Here lies Alphones Elric**

**A brother and a friend**

He bent down and put some flowers in front of the grave.

"Ed," Winry said quietly walking up behind him. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Yeah," he muttered sadly. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She nodded and left the grieving brother to his thoughts.

_"__It's my fault your dead." _He thought to himself, _"I don't deserve to live on." _But something always stopped him from killing himself. It was a note or something. He couldn't remember what it was exactly. Not that it mattered to him. He had to live on despite what happened.

.

**Flashback…**

**.**

"No this can't be true!" Ed said shocked looking over his research. "No this has to be false!" He had been researching and had come across a horrible discovery. Any body part taken during a human transmutation lasts two to three years before disappearing. It had been four years since they tried to bring their mother back. Al's body would be gone by now.

"This can't be." Ed whispered sinking to the ground. "I failed. I failed my brother. There's no way to get his body back. How am I going to tell Al? This was all my fault." Suddenly something in his notes caught his eye.

"This could work." He muttered. It wouldn't give Al back his body but at least he could feel, eat, sleep and live on.

…

"Brother what are you doing?" Al asked as Ed drew on the ground. "I've never seen a transmutation circle like that before."

"Al, I have some bad news and some good news." Ed said quietly.

"Ok, give me the bad news first." Al asked nervously.

"The bad news is that your human body is gone now." Ed said. "But the good news is that I know a way to get you a new human body. It just won't be your own."

"Oh." Al said not sure how to take this news. "I guess it's better than being stuck in this suit of armor forever."

"That's the spirit." Ed said finishing the circle he was working on. "Right let's begin. Al go stand in that circle over there." Al walked over to the circle and stepped on it. Ed bent down and activated the circle. There was a flash of light and Al felt himself being dragged into darkness.

….

"What's going on?" a voice was saying. "Fullmetal what happened here?" Al felt someone shake him.

"Hmmm." He groaned opening his eyes and sitting up. He found Roy and Riza sitting next to him.

"What's going on?" Roy asked worriedly.

"We were…." Al's voice faded off as he realized that he could feel again. "It worked!"

"What where you doing?" Roy demanded

"Sir we have a problem." Riza said pointing to the corner. Al and Roy looked to see Al's armor lying in pieces.

"What happened?!" Roy demanded angrily. "Where's Al?"

"What?" Al said confused. "I'm Al. Where's Ed? He can explain what happened." Both of them looked at me worriedly. Riza walked over to a side table and picked up a mirror. Then she walked over to Al and handed it to him. Al looked into it. Ed looked back at him.

"What's going on?" Al asked frightened.

"You tell us." Roy said.

"Brother said we couldn't get my body back from the gate so he was going to give me another body." Al said frowning. Suddenly Al realized what happened. "No, no please tell me he didn't give me his body." Al looked up at Roy and Riza who were looking down at him in horror.

"No this can't be true." Al cried pulling up his sleeve. Automail. Al quickly rolled up his bottomed of his pants. Automail. Al felt his hair. It was in a braid. Al staggered to his feet and ran out of the room and down the hall

"No it's not true." He thought to himself, "It's just my imagination. Ed must have made a body that looks similar to his. Yeah that must be it!" He ran until he came to a mirror. Stopping in front of it he checked his appearance. There was no doubt about it. His brother's face looked back at him. Everything about him was Ed. This was Ed's body.

"No.." he whispered sinking to the ground as it really sunk in. "NO!" Al gave a scream and slammed his fist against the floor.

"Why brother?" he sobbed, "Why?" This was all his fault. He should have known what his brother was up to. "How am I supposed to live without you? What's the use of being here if you're not here? How am I going to live on when I know I took your life from you?" He looked at discuss at his hands, no at his brother's hands. He felt discussed in himself. He was still here while his brother was gone. He should be the one who was dead. The mistake was both of theirs. Why should Ed be the one to pay the ultimate price?

"This must be a dream." He suddenly thought. He began pinching himself. "Wake up! Please just wake up!" This it dawned on him that if this was all a dream he would still be stuck in the armor. And the armor couldn't sleep. His hands fell to his side and he leaned back on the mirror. He felt so dead. It didn't matter anymore if he could feel. Sleep and food had lost their appeal. Al he wanted was his brother. Al sniffed as he felt more tears stream down his face. He reached into Ed's coat pocket hoping to find a tissue or something. Instead he pulled out a letter.

_Al,_

_By the time you read this letter you will be in my body. I'm sorry but there was no other way. I could only move your soul into another living human's body. I knew that I couldn't kill someone so I gave up my own life. Please don't hate me for doing this. I couldn't stand to leave you in there. It was all my fault that you were stuck in that armor in the first place. _

_Feel free to change my appearance and my name. You can also quit the army. I know it'll be hard for you to look in the mirror with my face looking back at you but please don't do anything horrible to yourself._

_I'm sorry for leaving you with automail limbs. Those will be hard to get use to. Also you'll probably hate being my height (Not that I'm small or anything). Sadly those things you won't be able to change._

_Sorry for putting this burden on you but do me one last favor. Live on. Don't you dare think of killing yourself, scaring yourself or any other horrible thing you can do. Just be happy. Find a way to be happy._

_Thank you for everything_

_Your brother Ed._

Al looked down at the letter tears streaming down his eyes. This couldn't be it. Ed was gone. He'd rather be dead then be in his brother's body. He couldn't live like this. Al closed his eyes as he tried to decide what to do next.

"Hey…Fullmetal..Al…whoever you are come back here and explain!" Roy yelled as he and Riza ran over. Al opened his eyes as he made his decision.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "My head is clear now…I was wrong…Al is…Al is gone…This is all my fault." Riza and Roy exchanged looks.

"What happened?" Riza asked worriedly.

"I was going to give him my body but it didn't work." Al said quietly.

"So your brother is dead." Roy said solemnly, Al nodded. Riza put her hand over her mouth in shock. Roy was quiet for a few minutes as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

"You go back to your room" he said slowly his voice cracking a little. " Riza can you please escort Fullmetal to his room.." Riza gave a silent nod and they headed down the hall.

"I'm sorry Ed." She said quietly as we walked. Al nodded dull as he followed her

_"__I'm sorry brother." _Al thought, _"I won't kill myself because that was your last wish but I can't live with this guilt. I will become you . I will do everything you do until I convince myself that I am you." _He reached into his pocket and ripped up the note. The only evidence that he was Al.

.

**Please review **


End file.
